The present invention relates to an improved air cleaner, and more particularly to an air cleaner with a build-in ashtray. The ashtray is removable from the air cleaner, and a disposable filter may be inserted between the air cleaner and the ashtray for refreshing air.
Many people in Taiwan die of liver cancer each year. Liver cancer has ranked the first and second place respectively in female and male ten main death causes. Undoubtedly, air pollution and cigarette smoke cause liver cancer and should be eliminated.
The well-known air cleaner or air refresher is merely a simple refresh device for refreshing air. Typically, the air cleaner have to be placed in a closed space, such as a room or car. It is found that visible vapor with particles of carbon normally so called secondhand smoke, coming from a burning cigarette, is quite a bother to most people. However, the well-known air cleaner is not effective to eliminate the cigarette smoke when it is used in a smoking environment.